


that extra something special

by orphan_account



Series: holiday drabbles [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Baking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, so making a christmas cake wasn't as easy as I'd thought."</p>
            </blockquote>





	that extra something special

"Okay, so making a christmas cake wasn't as easy as I'd thought."

"Ehehe... I guess we could have just bought one."

"That's what everyone does! Homemade sweets just have that extra... something special. Something you can't just buy in a store."

"Aren't you thinking of valentine's day chocolates?"

"It's the same principle. You know what I'm talking about."

They stared at the monstrosity they'd pulled from the oven. Something bubbled in the mess of icing and chocolate. It was still faintly trailing smoke.

"Maybe it still tastes okay," Madoka said. "I'll try it."

"Iiii don't know about that," Sayaka said. Her face was red--she hurriedly gathered up all the spoons and utensils so that Madoka had nothing to sample the cake with even if she wanted to. It was such a Sayaka thing to do. She could have just lifted the cake and put it on a top shelf where Madoka couldn't reach, that'd be a lot easier.

So she reached up to wipe off a bit of frosting on her friend's cheek instead, tasting it with a nervous grin, probably just as amazed at her own boldness as Sayaka was. "Sweet," she said. Not quite as sweet as the amazed look on Sayaka's face, but it was a close second.


End file.
